Gonzilla raids again
by miguelnuva
Summary: Sequal to Gonzilla Unleashed the King of Kings. Gonzilla rebounds and giains a new power and heads off to battle Mecha-Kaiser Ghidorah and their final rematch and this time only one will survive.


**Hello Godzilla fans I'm back. Any way I rewrote this so it should be better than the first one. Any way I own only the name Mr. Craig Toho owns everything elses.**

Chapter 1: Mystery of Ice

Time 8:25 A.M. Location North Pole

Gonzilla had been a little split over going to the North Pole or going to the familiar South Pole but he decided that North should be colder so there he went. After reaching his destination he began to heal the wounds from Mecha Kaiser Ghidorah. "Jr, Zilla leave me now okay." said Gonzilla. "Are you strong enough to bet MKG-2 now?" asked Godzilla 2000. "My nuva is high enough now but I can't hurt him because all my attacks are heat based." Said Gonzilla. Godzilla 2000 and Zilla decided to leave though because what ever Gonzilla was doing he needed to be alone for it.

Chapter 2: Discussing the monsters

It had been a wile since Miki Saegusa was called to a G-force meeting. Lately all she had to do was make sure that Godzilla (code name 2000) would stay out of any major cities. So far it was working until that final wars incident. "They called you in to Miki." Said Ozaki. "Yeah they got e too." Said Miki. Miki and Ozaki had become good friends after Miki had he had been given the task of studying Godzillas and combating him and the best place for that was on the Gotengo. Miki and Ozaki sat down in the conference room and Ken began the meeting. "I'm glad you could all make it but I regret to inform you about the monster sightings." said Ken. "First in America a monster named Clover attacked Manhattan, King Kong has reappeared in Africa, Gamera has been spotted in the Pacific Ocean near Midway island and our newest monster The Dreyceal has just disappeared out the blue." said Ken. "So what about Godzilla and Gonzilla?" asked the prim minster. "Well we believe that Gonzilla was destroyed by Mecha-Kaiser Ghidorah sir." answered Ken. "So is Mecha-Kaiser Ghidorah the best defense for Japan right now?" asked the prime minster. "Yes it is right now." said General Aso. "What about what you call nuva General?" asked the prime minster. "We can't discuss that to you right now Mr. Prime Minster because we aren't 100 sure yet." said Ken. "Well then I expect an update as soon as possible." said the prime minster. "Yes prime minster." said General Aso. "General how are the Mechas? Asked the prime minster. "Mogerah, Kiryu and Jet Jaguar are fine but MechaGodzilla 2 and Mecha-King Ghidorah still need repairs. "Captain Gordon there has been a monster and a Giant Iceberg sighted in 4 miles outside Tokyo Bay. "Gotengo crew move out." said Captain Gordon.

Chapter 3: Revenge of Gonzilla

Time: 12:01 PM Location: 4 miles out of Tokyo Bay

Megalon was running for his life. He was one of the only invaders left on Earth and it freaked him out. He just needed to get back to the temple of Mu and he could rest but he crashed into an iceberg. Megalon thought the iceberg might be friendly to him but then a tail came out. Following suit the rest of Gonzilla's body came out and he let loose a powerful roar. Megalon shook in fear. "Please let me live." said Megalon. Gonzilla looked at the beast. "Get out of my way and don't come back." said Gonzilla. Gonzilla started swimming toward Tokyo. "G-force this is the Gotengo Gonzilla is on his way to Tokyo." said Ozaki. "Gotengo this is G-force don't engage Gonzilla, Mecha-Kaiser Ghidorah is on his way." said General Aso. "Very well, Gotengo out." said Captain Gordon.

Chapter 4: The Second Rematch

Time: 12:30 PM Location: Tokyo Bay 50 yards from

Gonzilla had entered Tokyo bay and was amused to see how it had been rebuilt in such a short amount of time. Gonzilla blasted some of the buildings away and let loose a powerful roar. Gonzilla was then shot with Gravity and Maiser beams to the head and he feel over. When he got back up he saw Mecha-Kaiser Ghidorah. "Commander his Nuva went up from 24,000 to 35,000 its over ours now." said a crew member. "I don't care if it exceeds 33,000 as long as he uses heat based attacks he will lose." said the commander. Gonzilla roared a challenge and fired an thermonuclear ray at MKG-2 but it did no damage. "Even if your stronger your still a stupid lizard that doesn't get he can't win." said the commander. MKG-2 kept blasting Gonzilla with Gravity and Maiser beams just like last time and it seemed Gonzilla was defeated again. The only difference was he could take more damage and his thermonuclear ray had some effect. "Here's something we didn't have last time." said the commander. MKG-2's chest eye's and wings opened up and he fired missiles and rockets at Gonzilla. "There take that you over grown lizard." said the commander. Gonzilla then let out a roar but a monster would know it was a laugh. Gonzilla stood back up like Godzilla 2000 did against Megagurius and his spines turned so cold that they froze. Gonzilla then blasted MKG-2 with his econuclear ray causing mass damage to the machine. MKG-2 and its crew was surprised to see the way Gonzilla was attacking and couldn't adjust to it. Gonzilla blasted MKG-2 again and after the 6th blast the MKG-2 was frozen from the inside out. "There's no way they could survive six absolute zero shots there's just no way." said Ozaki. Just on cue Gonzilla fired another econuclear blast and MKG-2 collapsed. Gonzilla let out a powerful roar and headed back to sea. "So Gonzilla is still alive." said General Aso. "And more powerful than ever." said Ken. "Dr. Yahmu, how long till Armageddon is ready?" asked Mr. Craig. "Not long sir, not very long." said Dr. Yahmu. Dr. Yahmu then held up a tube with G-cells marked on it.

**THE**

**END**

**Please Review.**


End file.
